


无授权翻译（四卡）/请温柔地亲吻我 2 By いしま

by Yuhiko0915



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuhiko0915/pseuds/Yuhiko0915
Summary: 重要的部分强调三遍：调教、调教、调教！If世界带土生还，鸣人出生后，卡卡西作为火影直属的暗部在四代目左右的设定年龄还是原作设定作者原话说四代在本作中的感觉是恶劣差劲的家伙，所以不想破坏水门清爽美好形象的人请不要阅读。警告：十分非常特别的我流翻译、并非精通日语，不是什么有水平的家伙，禁不起考究，也没有BETA帮忙，只是一时兴起翻译着玩。大概率会坑。请不要对我太苛刻 。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 重要的部分强调三遍：
> 
> 调教、调教、调教！
> 
>  
> 
> If世界
> 
> 带土生还，鸣人出生后，卡卡西作为火影直属的暗部在四代目左右的设定
> 
> 年龄还是原作设定
> 
> 作者原话说四代在本作中的感觉是恶劣差劲的家伙，所以不想破坏水门清爽美好形象的人请不要阅读。
> 
> 警告：
> 
> 十分非常特别的我流翻译、并非精通日语，不是什么有水平的家伙，禁不起考究，也没有BETA帮忙，只是一时兴起翻译着玩。大概率会坑。
> 
> 请不要对我太苛刻 。

2

似乎不太知道应该把手放在哪里，卡卡西在床上坐起来，把身体隐藏起来也很奇怪，但不管怎么说，只有他一个人不着一缕也太不像话了。

「先把这个喝下去吧。」

「……这是什么？」

「是侦察用的发射机。」

水门从床边的架子上取出了像是种子一样的东西让卡卡西服下。他自己也喝下了类似的东西，经由舌尖咽下喉咙，发出咕噜的声响。卡卡西试着照做，但没有感觉到身体有任何的变化。

「以后每天都要喝这个。虽然没有规定具体的时间，不过要说的话，就像是排泄后补充水分一样的感觉吧。」

「我明白了。」

卡卡西猜想水门喝的东西大约是相对来说的接收器吧，可以传送卡卡西喝的东西的信息。

「我这边是接收器哦。在卡卡西体内吸收微量的查克拉之后，会向我这里传输信息。卡卡西只要像平常一样生活作息就可以了，我不释放查克拉的话是不会被接收的。」

「……老师的查克拉也会传输到我这里吗？」

「嗯，真不愧是卡卡西。这个也可以说是收发兼备的东西，如果释放查克拉，卡卡西也会感觉到的。现在来试试看吧。」

「……是。」

连侦察用的这种东西都使用上了，想必这回的任务确实是长期的战斗了。但改变身体到底是什么意思，也许只有在改变的过程中才能知道了。卡卡西想到这里，看见水门又从架子上拿了什么东西。

「那我们先确认卡卡西这边的吧。试试看，在这里小便。」

「什么？」

水门把手上的小桶递给卡卡西时，少年不由惊讶地发出声音，但随即想起刚才水门说在这里无论什么事都不可以违抗或拒绝他。……说起来，确实从刚才开始就有想要排尿的感觉。是火影室里喝的水里掺了什么东西吗。

「……我能转过身去吗？」

「可以哦。因为是要确认感觉嘛。」

卡卡西接过水桶，手指握住性器，逐渐排出了尿液。水声回响在寂静的房间里，卡卡西咬住嘴唇，终于把这过程完成了。他拿着水桶转回身去，脸上露出既困惑又羞耻的表情。

真想早点把这一切都占为己有。一点一点地教导卡卡西，让他将排尿的感觉也变成快感，沉浸在快乐中的他的表情，一定非常美丽。

「你用食指把它抬起来了，最后甩了两下，是这样吧？」

「啊、！」

脸颊染上绯红，卡卡西把视线从水门的脸上别开了，轻轻点了点头。但当水门接过水桶，看到他将脸凑近时，卡卡西忍不住叫了起来。

「老师！」

「不会做什么的，只是稍微闻一下。」

「…不闻也知道的吧……！？」

水门就任第四代火影之后，卡卡西就一直对他明确地保持了距离。卡卡西对他说话时的语气、对他的称呼、他们共同度过的时间就是他宝贵的财富。虽然如此，作为木叶的忍者，卡卡西还是慎重考虑了对待火影应有的态度。现在看到卡卡西久违地表露出情绪，展现真实面貌的样子，水门不禁在内心感到高兴，但眉头却皱了起来。

「说过不准违抗或拒绝的吧。」

「……对不起。」

鼻端闻到了尿液的气味。但他想如果是卡卡西的东西、他的一切，都能够含在嘴里，用舌尖好好品味。但现在还不能把卡卡西逼得太紧，水门放弃了这种想法，把尿液倒进了水槽里。卡卡西看起来很不自在，他从水门手里抢过水桶，想要把它清洗干净。

水门从后面环过手臂时，卡卡西的肩膀因为突然的接触而绷紧了。大概是以为自己要被抱住了吧。

真想为了回应这份期待而拥抱那纤细的身体。但接下来的时间还很多，现在做的话就没有意义了。

「紧张吗？」

「……怎么说呢、」

「嗯？」

「不太习惯、和老师……」

卡卡西似乎没办法继续说下去而闭上了嘴。

洗完手之后，水门牵住那湿漉漉的手指，将他带上了床。卡卡西在他怀里安静地躺着，水门将那白皙的肩膀搂在臂膀之间，手指陷落在光裸的皮肤上。为了不让自己的情绪泄露而小心地从手臂抚摸到掌心时，卡卡西小声说刚才的水很冷。

水门笑了。

「和我以外的人已经习惯了吗？」

「不是的、」

纤细的肩膀一下子就有反应了。真是可爱。虽然作为暗部，但年纪还幼小的卡卡西没有接触这种事情的必要。何况暗部的任务也都经过水门的审阅，那样的任务是决不允许落到卡卡西身上的。

「说了不好的话，对不起。」

「老师……」

「嗯？」

「我和谁都、没有做过这种事……所以不太习惯……」

就这样把让人想推倒的卡卡西抱在怀里，嘴唇一贴近后颈，就能透过银色头发看到变成红色的可爱耳朵。

「那我也来确认一下。」

「好……」

「如果感觉到我在做什么，就说出来。」

 

水门松开一只手，转而放到自己的耳朵上，稍微拉动了一下。面向前方的卡卡西是看不到的。接着开始释放查克拉，又再做了一遍，感觉就能够通过卡卡西体内的种子同步地传递过去了。

「……在用右手拉着耳朵。」

「答对了。」

「感觉很不可思议。」

「是的。这个即使有一定的距离，也一样能够传递感觉呢。」

「那个、老师……」

低沉的声音在小小的房间里回荡着，有点沙哑。老师的嘴唇在他的肩膀和脖子不停地轻触游走，卡卡西喃喃地出声。

「嗯？怎么了吗。」

「其他的任务不需要我去执行了吗……？」

对卡卡西的疑问，水门自己也难以决定。但他是好不容易弄到手的东西，甚至也想就这样把他关起来呢。

「是啊，基本不会再执行需要离开村子的任务了。」

「这样啊。」

对于作为暗部需要在村子内外奔波执行任务的卡卡西来说，这样差不多就处于软禁的状态了吧，但也不是完全不参加任务。尽管水门想要满足自己的贪心希望尽可能多地接近卡卡西，但也不能够不考虑自己的立场。

「现在照顾玖辛奈和鸣人是最主要的工作，等过了产后护理期，玖辛奈才能够活动身体。希望卡卡西能够担任辅佐我的工作呢。」

「火影助手不是已经由其他人……」

「嗯，不是作为我的助手哦，而是为了下一个火影。卡卡西会做好的，对吗？」

卡卡西的表情变得明朗起来。

就这样一个接一个地夺走了他逃跑的可能。从现在开始的时间里，要拥有卡卡西的未来，调教他的身体，直到让他没办法从自己身边逃走。

从把他推上火影位置的那一刻起，水门拥有了一切。强大、荣誉，妻子，还有与他血脉相连的孩子。如今就连唯一得不到的爱着的他也在怀里了。

「不过，作为这的补偿。卡卡西入口的食物都要交给我来管理，并不是要监视你的生活，但是排泄和沐浴也都要经过我的许可。射精也一样，今后不可以自慰了哦。」

「诶……？」

「为了改变卡卡西的身体，所以都要由我来管理哦。」

在完全意想不到的事态发展下，卡卡西只能冷静地听着水门的话。接下来的行动应该都是有意义的吧，不要干扰到水门，尽快完成身体的改变就好了。

「卡卡西，你不用觉得自己必须尽快改变身体哦。那样想的话就很难做到了，只要相信我就可以了。」

「……这个传送器，也能够传达思想吗？」

「不是这样的。只是我知道你会那么想。」

「……我明白了。」

卡卡西闭上嘴，水门的嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，不知为何，总觉得他散发着甘美的气味。

「现在稍微摸一下哦。」

「好的…」

水门的手指有点粗糙呢。卡卡西想着也许是因为经过了相当多的磨炼吧，那手指已经轻缓地抚摸着他的身体，温柔地、温柔地在肌肤上摩擦。

「啊……」

纤瘦的胸膛被抚摸，卡卡西发出轻微的叹息声。水门的手指在色素淡薄的乳晕周围来回抚摸，感觉到痒和羞耻，卡卡西闭上眼睛。

「从这以后，要靠乳头来得到高潮哦。」

「什么、……」

老师在说什么呢，用乳头、这能做到吗。卡卡西有些恐慌地低下头，看着水门的手指。

真羞耻。不想被看到。不想让水门发现，被他手指抚摸着而兴奋的身体。卡卡西咬住嘴唇。

一直尊敬着的、散发着太阳光芒一样的水门。他喜欢着水门，因为他的强大而感到骄傲。内心也如同温柔的阳光一般灿烂、相信着每一个人的、照亮着大家的水门。深爱着妻子玖辛奈，有时会为了村子而作下严厉判断的水门。

在这样的水门面前……

他的手指掠过眼前苍白纤细的身体，在那浅色的乳头上也轻柔地抚掠而去。逐渐感到焦急的过程中，乳头就像是在等待刺激一般，感觉变得尖锐起来。

「卡卡西的乳尖非常漂亮。」

「啊、这种事……」

即便是暴露在阳光下也不会晒黑的皮肤，到处可见都是漂亮的白色。樱色的乳头被水门注视着，卡卡西像要逃开他的视线一般用双手遮住了眼睛。水门的嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，手指温柔地抚摸着他，像在对待一件容易破碎的东西般。

「啊、嗯」

对无意识发出声音的卡卡西，水门感觉得到了超乎期待的效果。

连续的亲吻发出啾的轻微声音，卡卡西捂住嘴巴。卡卡西在第一次被别人抚摸的体验之中摇晃着身体，水门轻轻舔了舔舌头。

「卡卡西，觉得舒服的话就告诉我。别害羞。」

在卡卡西的耳边吹着气，水门将肩膀靠近，把自己的体重压了上去。对方的身体紧张而无力了，轻易就被推在床上，年长者覆盖着他的躯体。也许是因为面对面，卡卡西脸红了。看着他可爱的反应，水门笑起来，卡卡西忽然拉住了他的袖子。

「……老师」

「嗯？」

「再用力、摸我……」

一边凝视着他，一边吐出邀请的话语的卡卡西实在是太可爱了。这样低语着，水门的手指依言向下移动了。

「原本乳头就这么有感觉吗？」

「……我不知道。」

「自己没有碰过吧？」

「是的，老师……」

将嘴唇紧贴在脖子上，手指依照卡卡西的意愿在可爱的乳尖上用力揉捏，对方就泄露出尖锐的喘息声。卡卡西因为手指带来的刺激而微微晃动双足，他将视线转向起了反应的性器，发现了这一点的学生似乎感到羞耻，拼命地想要隐藏起来。

「舒服吗？」

「……嗯、嗯」

「被看见了觉得不好意思吗？」

「……只有我……什么都没穿。」

这样身体的反应和变化就一览无余了。手指触摸着乳头的硬度、呼吸的炙热，和嘴唇的柔软。还有那从来未曾听过的、嘶哑而甜美的声音。

卡卡西的脑子都要融化了，快乐逐渐代替了羞耻。

「卡卡西好色情呢。」

「……才没有……啊」

一边被玩弄着乳头，双腿被挤进来的水门的身体大大打开了。卡卡西原本以为不可能靠乳头高潮的，但如果水门再继续下去，他搞不好很快就会高潮。

「我也要脱掉衣服了哦。」

「……是、老师」

和作为指导上忍的水门共度的时间里，并没有多少机会看到水门裸露的样子。卡卡西的视线被身穿着火影披风的水门将之脱下露出赤裸的肌肤吸引住了。

「被这么看着，很难脱掉哦。」

「对不起。」

即使把视线移开，在狭小的空间里也能够知道对方的一举一动。余光被光线在对方肌肉上打下的阴影迷住的时候，水门轻轻地笑了。

「让你久等了。」

脖子上戴的项链，随着水门的动作发出轻微的响声。平时是看不到藏在衣服里的这个的。

「乳头痛吗？」

「……不痛。」

不知道是不是乳尖被突然触碰的原因，即使现在水门的手指不在那里了，也还是感受得到它的存在，真是不可思议。卡卡西转过脸去，甚至想请求水门再抚摸他。

「卡卡西。」

下巴被捞了过去，水门与他视线相对。卡卡西对现在应该摆出什么样的表情感到迷茫，但两个人的距离太近了，他不自觉微微张开嘴唇。

「亲吻也可以吧？」

接近到鼻尖都互相触碰的地步，水门微微笑了。卡卡西因此无法集中视线，但也知道水门在笑，只能轻轻点头。这样一来，水门的鼻尖就触碰到脸颊了，但即便如此，也没有嘴唇的接触。

「……老师？」

「卡卡西想吻我吗？」

「……啊、」

肌肤的接触更加紧密了，水门的项链触碰到卡卡西的胸口，发出轻微啪的一声。对方的体温和气味包裹着他，随即是落在脸颊的亲吻。

「我……想亲吻老师。」

「嗯，我也是哦。」

水门的话不带一丝掩饰。但是这毕竟只是任务吧，所以没有接吻。水门的嘴唇在所有的地方都流连过了，唯独除了卡卡西的。

「……呜、」

耳朵、脖子、锁骨、腋下、手腕、手背、手指，都被水门一一亲吻过了，用牙齿和舌头。卡卡西只觉得大脑里都回荡着水门吮吸发出的声音、呼吸、项链晃动，和床的声音。

「……老师、啊……」

「嗯？怎么了，卡卡西？」

「……下面……」

溢出蜜液的性器在水门的衣服上留下了污渍。对于想要射精的卡卡西，水门轻声吐出无理的要求。

「卡卡西以后都不可以碰自己哦。」

「……啊、！？」

「让我看看，卡卡西最后一次自己来。」

身体已经变得软绵绵的了，卡卡西对水门的话点点头。偷偷瞥了水门一眼，少年白皙的右手轻轻地覆住自己的性器。

「好好地站起来，告诉我，怎样做会舒服？」

「……是、」

卡卡西顺从地站起来，张开双腿，好让水门能够清晰看到那之间的情形。他的右手握住自己的性器，一边吐出细微的喘息，一边抚慰起它来。

「嗯、这样……快速地、动……」

「舒服吗？」

「……是的。」

「唔，总是这么做的吗？」

「是的……」

水门向正对自己做手淫的卡卡西靠近了，嘴唇亲吻着他的头发和额头，认真地凝视着他。从先端溢出的蜜液落到紧贴着他的水门身上，卡卡西断续道着歉，没有停止追求快感的行为。

「老师、老师……」

「可以哦，做给我看。」

「……啊！」

卡卡西腰部数度震颤着，释放了白浊的液体，那之后又这样处理了几次，把所有的东西都释放出来了。一边轻轻地喘着气，卡卡西露出快要涣散了的表情，仍一边等着水门的指示。

「出来了很多呢，卡卡西。来把这里舔干净。」

精液飞溅到了水门的胯部周围，卡卡西顺从地凑过脸去，舔舐起自己的精液。想象着那舔舐白浊的舌头舔到自己衣服以下部位的姿态，水门抚摸着他的银发。

「舔干净了呢。」

「是……、」

对方张开嘴，水门握住他的下巴，拇指按压着那艳红色的舌头，卡卡西也仔细地将指尖全都舔舐过了。像熟练的妓子一般，逐渐将舌头伸到其他的手指上。用指尖触碰上颚时，卡卡西的表情就像要融化一般，水门笑着说，看来卡卡西很喜欢用嘴呢。

「卡卡西的唾液很甜哦。」

舔舐着濡湿了卡卡西唾液的手指，水门这么说道。对方闭紧了嘴唇。做了这么多事却没有接吻。卡卡西似乎意识到了，认为这是任务，所以没有再坚持要求过亲吻。

「啊、！」

水门用濡湿的手指在卡卡西的乳尖上反复弹压，对方发出高亢而甜美的呻吟，但又为了掩藏声音而咬住了嘴唇。

「好了，卡卡西，穿上衣服，我们离开这里吧。」

确认卡卡西的性器因此又起了反应之后，水门带着清爽的微笑站了起来。

「……但是……」

「嗯？」

「老师的……」

「这个下次再说吧。明天见。」

整理好衣服的卡卡西仍然脸颊泛红，向水门行了个礼之后走出了调教室。水门在那之后将床单之类的东西收拾好了，释放了查克拉好让这种感觉持续同步下去，直到卡卡西睡着为止。他会清洁身体，小心不去碰仍然疼痛的乳头和亢奋的自己。脑海里想象出的卡卡西的样子让人兴奋不已。

终于得到了，只属于我的卡卡西。


	2. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请确认阅读前已做好心理准备。

思及昨天的事，还会有是否只是做梦的恍惚，但乳尖上传来的微弱刺痛感又让记忆复苏，卡卡西的脸染上微红。

被水门触碰，嘴唇落在肌肤上的感觉，一想起来就使脸颊发烫。之后用冷水清理了自己，虽然觉得好像有点发烧，但既然已经答应了水门一切都由后者管理，这大概也不能擅自处理吧……卡卡西一边换着衣服，一边这样不停地想着水门的事。

那样的水门简直不似真实。卡卡西感到苦恼，究竟要以什么样的表情面对水门才好。然而水门既然告诉他这只是任务的一环，他自然毫无疑问不应该为此感到困扰。卡卡西在面罩下深吸了一口气，决定表现出与往常无异的态度来。

「卡卡西？」

「……带土。」

右半身被岩石压溃，却奇迹般生还的带土，不知道为什么抱着一大堆卷轴来到了火影室门前。两人都感到惊讶，大概是卡卡西参加护卫玖辛奈的任务，已经大约十个月没有交谈过了的缘故。

「你拿着好多东西啊，我帮你开门吧。」

「哦，拜托啦。」

带土不以为然地仍叫着“水门老师”，进入了火影室。卡卡西纠正说应该叫四代目才对吧，一边弯腰替他捡起掉落在地上的卷轴。

带土完全不当回事地笑了。

「谢了，卡卡西！啊，四代目，终于见到您了。」

「笨蛋带土，我还在呢，不要随随便便就开口说话啊。」

「卡卡西也留下吧，我希望你也能听一听。」

「我明白了。」

带土带来的那些卷轴都是从特别书库里借来的，卡卡西在门口待机的时候，将两人的对话也都听完了。

「万花筒写轮眼的资料不多……这就是全部了。」

「这样啊，就这些吗。」

「开眼者比写轮眼更少，几乎还是个谜呢。」

万花筒写轮眼，据说是曾经把家族团结在一起的斑和弟弟泉奈所使用的最高级写轮眼。但除那以外，带土也成为了万花筒写轮眼的开眼者，不仅如此，卡卡西也是其中之一。

「情报不足的话，只能靠我们自己去调查了。」

「既然我带土大爷也已经开眼了，我一定会好好利用它的！」

「嗯，我很期待哦。」

水门笑着回答，把视线投向卡卡西。卡卡西很少参与这些话题，大约是避忌他的开眼契机。

卡卡西亲手刺穿了琳的心脏。那么年轻却已经可以做好决死的觉悟，水门对这已故的少女非常钦佩。

然而这也是卡卡西所背负的黑暗。独自背负着这些的卡卡西能做到今天的程度已经很不容易了，当然也有带土在努力支持卡卡西的原因。

更别说水门也不会容许有什么意外发生。把暗部的事情和伙伴关系都好好切割开来，由他来决定卡卡西应该听到什么样的声音。

「水门老师。」

「嗯？」

「卡卡西又要到村子外面去吗？」

「不，暂时会留在村子里。」

「那……」

「但是现在还不能放卡卡西休息，抱歉呐。」在完成第一阶段之前，这还是不得不优先考虑的问题——为了得到他。

带土好像想说点什么，但还是闭上了嘴。

 

「那就开始吧？」

今天看到卡卡西的表现时就觉得他果然很优秀。想就那样马上让他担任自己的辅佐官，说不好也是一种贪婪。

工作结束之后，两个人就一起去了调教室。之前的时候卡卡西看起来倒是很平静，不过每当时针走动他就会悄悄投来不安的视线。真想扫开这些文书，直接把卡卡西推倒在桌子上……但为了让卡卡西彻底相信这只是任务，这些想法都要被忍耐。

卡卡西脱下鞋子坐在床上，一边脱去暗部的黑色背心。水门用手指勾住衣物下摆的姿态干净利落，也含着笑意脱下了衣服。

那孩子带着期待的表情抬头看着他。心里感叹着这样的面孔是多么富有煽动性，他低头却避开了对方的嘴唇，轻轻轻吻了卡卡西的脖子。

每当水门的项链掠过皮肤，卡卡西的心脏就跳个不停。昨天的他没有时间与余裕好好思考，但是今天他知道他应该做些什么了。

「……老师、」

「嗯？」

「后面、还没有清洁……」

考虑到改变身体的目的——若是仍然重复昨天的程度，水门会向他说明的——卡卡西想，那一定就会使用到后穴。然而水门一整天都忙于工作，他们也就没能进行清理。

「卡卡西考虑了很多呀。但是不使用那里哦。啊，不如说是，暂时还不使用那里更准确吧。」

这么说的话，果然最终还是要使用到那个地方的。今天如同昨日一般只是半裸的水门，什么时候才会将一切暴露在他面前呢。

「卡卡西在期待什么吗？」

「没有、」

水门的手指轻柔地掠过乳晕，然后用上力道触摸乳轮周围，除了温柔，还是只有温柔。卡卡西放松下来，不禁注视着他的老师。

这样子和水门独处的时间不知道还有多少。卡卡西忍不住想，孩子刚刚诞生的火影，能够花费这么多时间在一个忍者身上吗。

「水门、老师……」

「痒吗？」

把嘴唇贴近胸口，对着敏感的乳尖轻轻吹气，然后亲吻舔舐淡色的乳晕周围，却不给予中心的乳粒刺激，卡卡西挺起胸膛，恳切地叫着水门的名字。

「老师……摸摸我。」

「啊……！」

「昨天不是不想让我碰的吗？」

「……那是因为……」

「说想要更多，就会给你更多哦。」

纤细的手指握住床单，卡卡西咬了咬嘴唇。

「这会是你第一次把想要说出来哦，卡卡西是诚实的好孩子。」

水门摸了摸他的银发，卡卡西皱着眉，嘴唇开合，似乎不知道该说什么。水门便就那样一遍遍抚摸他，直到卡卡西背过脸去，小声向他求欢为止。

「我听不清啊。」

「……请触摸我的……乳头……」

卡卡西不安地并拢起双腿。水门奖励似的低头吮吸他的乳尖，对于期待已久的刺激，少年的身体违背自己的意识作出夸张的反应。

「啊……」

猛地反弓起胸膛，甜美的吐息从那具身体里泄露出来。卡卡西不敢相信那样的声音是自己发出来似的吃了一惊，用手捂住了嘴。

「不要压抑声音、」

水门将那只手的指头一只只扣住，压在床上。唇舌每每舔弄乳尖、发出啧啧的淫靡声响，卡卡西与对方交缠的手指就会用力收紧。

就这样被坏心眼的大人抓住了。低头看着身下的卡卡西，水门用舌头数度舔舐亵弄着这具诚实而可爱的身体。

「只靠乳头就高潮，还需要一点时间。」

这孩子似乎连这是怎么回事都还不知道。卡卡西脸上渗出欲情的渴望，现在只要用手指按压湿漉漉的乳尖，少年一贯的面无表情就会因为崩溃的快感荡然无存。

「接下来刺激会稍微强烈些。」

看着顺从地点头的卡卡西，欲望就兴奋起来。快点拥抱他、快点贯穿这具身体的冲动在身体里嗡鸣，而到现在，实现脑子里妄想的计划才终于完成了第一步。

「嗯、啊……」

捏住弹软的乳粒轻轻拉动时，卡卡西发出濒死一般的呜咽。指尖这样一次次反复过后，卡卡西的眼睫已经被生理性泪水打得湿漉漉的了。

「卡卡西。」

染着情欲色彩的声音在耳边响起，水门嘴唇的吐息暧昧地打在他的脖子上。卡卡西无意识地挺着腰，湿漉漉的性器在对方的下腹挨擦着。

「老师……」

 

「好色情啊，卡卡西……只是刺激乳头就这么有感觉。」

「那是、……水门老师……在碰的原因……」

气都喘不过来了，软绵绵搂住水门脖子的卡卡西一说出这样可爱的话，对方就立刻毫不留情地刺激他敏感的乳头。

「啊……呜、……！」

乳尖被狠狠掐弄，突如其来的痛感夹杂着快感让卡卡西猛地反仰起身体，水门在耳边叫他的名字，就会得到「水门老师」这样夹杂着喘息的乖巧回应。

「哈啊……」

停止了对乳尖的谑弄后，眼眶溢满泪水的卡卡西连吐息都在颤抖，完全勃起的性器分泌的清液把水门的小腹也弄湿了。

「卡卡西能很快只靠乳头高潮也说不定呢。」

「……」

当初对不刺激性器而只靠乳首就达到高潮感到难以想象的卡卡西，如今那里已经完全变成敏感带，仿佛只为了等待水门的刺激存在。被快感俘虏的乳尖麻痒而疼痛，卡卡西被这感官迷惑住了似的，甚至想要自己伸出手指触摸。

「今天就到此为止了，卡卡西。」

「可是……」

「嗯？」

 

「我还没有……高潮。」

「回家也不可以自己碰哦？」

水门说道，轻笑着在他额头上落下一吻。

既然老师这么说，大概是想用接讯器观察他的反应，让他带着情热未散的身体就这样回去睡觉。

送卡卡西回到家后，水门确实开始用查克拉感知他的情况。他自己也完全勃起了，一用查克拉确认卡卡西的感官，乳头似乎都发麻了。即使把卡卡西逼到这种程度，他也还是按照吩咐的那样，完全不再触碰乳首和自己，冲洗身体之后就这样睡觉了。

确认这点以后，水门也处理了自己身体的问题。下次就可以考虑让卡卡西射精的事情了.


End file.
